


Screwing Up Big Time

by Browa123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny does a responsible at the worst possible time, Fenton Crammer, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Identity Reveal, My first G/T fic in this fandom, Oneshot, Revelations, Shrinking, Somewhat, Vlad finally takes a chill pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, but beggars can't be choosers.Forced to team up with Jack and Maddie, Vlad needs to find a way to reverse the situation the three of them are in before they get too deep into trouble.





	Screwing Up Big Time

"Hold it right there, Wisconsin Ghost!"

Vlad would recognize that annoying voice anywhere. Bumbling down the street in his ridiculous RV had to be Jack Fenton once again. What a nuisance, Vlad thought to himself as the metallic abomination rounded the corner.

The GAV had guns and weapons drawn from every angle, pointed at the billionaire who floated above in spectral form. There go his plans for the day, ruined again by that oaf Jack Fenton. Plasmius turns to face his adversary, a bit uplifted knowing that Maddie had come too. She had her own gun, pointed squarely in his direction and whining with power.

With a flip of his cape, a magenta ecto-shield formed in front as a few blasts fired in Vlad's direction. "Fools! You honestly think your low grade toys will be able to harm me?" the halfa taunted, preparing a blast of energy himself. Vlad fires, a direct hit on the gun in Jack's hand, disarming the larger hunter and causing him to recoil his burned hand.

"Careful Mads! This one's clever," Jack warned his wife, earning a scoff from Vlad. The orange oaf retreats to the GAV to grab another weapon while Maddie continues to fire with perfect aim. Vlad counters with his own flare, laughing proudly about his own power.

"It's best you two give up now!" Plasmius grinned a wide, fanged grin at the Fentons below him. "It's obvious you can't win! You will run out of ammunition far before you make a dent in my power!"

"Not if we drain your power first!" Jack had returned from the GAV with some sort of new gun, that Vlad hadn't seen before. No matter, it will all be disposed of in due time. Vlad flies in closer, ready to blast the bloody thing out of Jack's hands as the hunter charges it.

With quick skill, Vlad has his own ecto-blast meet the beam of the strange new weapon. He increases the power on his own beam as he walks forward with absolution, the green beam being pushed slowly back toward the two.

Vlad sees Maddie's eyes raise in sudden alarm as he slowly closes in with his suddenly fizzling energy. Whatever this new weapon did, it was stopping his power from being used fully. Increasing power to match pace with the beam, the elder halfa suddenly feels very drained as a sudden heat erupts from his core, rings of darkness forming unexpectedly and without his control.

Everything that follows happens all at once for everyone. Vlad is reverted to human form, his beam collides with Jack's weapon, and a sudden explosion rings out.

"Vladdie?!"

"Jack, get down!!"

Vlad's vision fills with green and magenta light as his body grows weaker and weaker, before finally succumbing to black...

...

...

...

"...an...."  
...

"V...ddie..."  
...

"...Masters...?"

"...onsin ghost...."

"Sugar cookies..."

Vlad finally comes to on the cold, hard ground. He's muttering food based curses as his vision blurs and focuses. His fall had made sure his head was hit hard and recovering took longer than usual due to his otherworldly healing somehow being out of commission.

Jack and Maddie are standing over his body, wide eyed and confused. Ah, yes. They'd seen him morph, how unfortunate. Finding the strength to sit up isn't and easy task, but he manages to eventually. Jack's oversized, orange arm is under him when he fails to stand and helps him steady himself.

"Careful there, V-Man. You're clearly not as strong as when you were a ghost a while ago," the hunter chuckles warmly. A while ago? How long was he out? At least Jack isn't being a ghost hating oaf again and attacking him. Positive side to all of this , if any.

"Yeah, as a ghost. You have a lot of explaining to do after we're out of this situation, Vlad," Maddie's cold tone cuts the air as she glares at Vlad. Vlad responds with an unimpressed look of his own. His core may be weak in his chest, but it is slowly regaining strength. 

The swirling energy of fire, brimstone and shadow that had been ever present within the past twenty years was weak, but slowly recovering. It had been long since that much energy was drained from him, forcing him back into physical form.

"It's simple really. The accident your husband caused infused me with poisonous ghost DNA twenty years ago and eventually became the only reason I survived in the first place," Vlad spat back bitterly, feeling fiery red leak behind his eyes. Jack moved back from him a bit in response.

"Since college...?" the hunter all but whispered in response. Jack may be an oaf, but Vlad was sure that he knew what a ghost could do when they put blame on what they presumed to be their killer. "But Vladdie... it was an accident...."

"Oh, shut it! You saw me there, standing in front of the portal before you activated it and ruined my life forever! Do you have any idea how taxing it is to walk the line of life and death for over twenty years?!" a ghostly growl rumbles in Vlad's throat as he lets the venomous words loose.

The dejected look on Jack's face makes the halfa grin with satisfaction.

"That's enough, Vlad. We can argue about this whole half ghost impossibility later," Maddie growls back at him. It's not as urethral as when Vlad had hissed, but the bite behind it was very clear. "Amazingly, and lucky for you right now, you being one in the same with the Wisconsin Ghost isn't the biggest problem here."

"Call my spectral form Plasmius, dear. It's rude to not call a ghost by their chosen name once you learn it," Vlad corrects her, only to be silenced by her glare. Him being a halfa isn't the biggest problem, is it? Then what is the situation?

Looking up reveals the answer. Towering over all three of them were not trees, but blades of grass. The sky was so far away from this point and the three were sheltered under the root of a massive tree, larger than a sky scraper. What had happened?

"The Fenton Crammer shrunk us to the size of ecto blobs in that explosion," Jack finds his voice again seeing Vlad's confusion. "The mixing energy scrambled the weapon output and caused all three of us to shrink to to roughly three inches tall."

"On top of that, the Crammer exploded so we have no way to reverse it unless we go and make a new Crammer," Maddie adds in on top of Jack's input. She takes the Bo Staff from her jumpsuit and begins chopping away at some of the grass nearby, which glints with metal.

"You found the GAV!" Jack bursts with excitement as Maddie continues to hack away at the grass. The hunter makes sure Vlad can stand on his own before moving in to help his wife tear away the massive blades of grass from the vehicle.

"She's a little roughed up from being tangled, but looks otherwise operational," Jack points out. "This baby will be much better than hoofing it all the way to where we can find help! Hop in, everyone!" Maddie follow's Jack's lead into the RV as the larger man pulls his keys from his jumpsuit and revs the engine. Time to go, reluctantly.

Vlad ends up sitting in the back of the RV, Maddie insistent on watching his every move with mistrust as the hum of the RV reverberates around the three. Maddie clearly still didn't trust him, understandably so all things considered. She sneers at him as the RV begins to move, grim reminders of how terrible Jack's driving is surfacing.

Speaking of grim reminders, Daniel's words begin to echo in Vlad's head. "What will my mom think of you?" the bitterness in the boy's voice under the overshadowing of his own father was not well hidden. Perhaps it was rejection he was dreading this whole time, and it's clear that rejection was in full force though the mistrust in the eyes of Maddie.

The RV swerves suddenly, shaking the halfa from his thoughts. Jack still had that idiot level grin on his face as he swerved through patches of grass and around flower stems. "Could you possibly turn any smoother, Jack?" Vlad hisses, only for Maddie to whisper something in his ear.

"You're right, this is too slow! I'm picking up speed!"

Vlad feels like he's going to puke as the GAV flings him from side to side as Jack swerves. Both Fentons seem unfazed by the swerving vehicle they were sitting in as the speed continued to increase. The GAV hits bumps when they reach the sidewalk, rattling on the blocks of concrete as things continue at a dizzying velocity. 

Vlad is much too old for this sort of joyride.

"Our destination is dead ahead, hold on tight everyone!" calls Jack as the neon sign glows overhead at an impossibly high height. The hunter in orange moves the GAV closer to the building.

"Well then, how do we get inside your clearly closed off home, you two?" Vlad smirks as he asks them. Jack and Maddie share a glance with each other and pale a bit. Of course they wouldn't know how to get in at this size.

"Wait, over there! There's a hole in the house just big enough for the GAV!" Maddie points out the cracked brick near the door. Another roar of the engine and the three enter the house through the hole.

"Remind me to tell Danny to fix that hole in the house when we're back to normal," Jack adds as he flicks on the headlights in the dark hole, illuminating the space around them. Bits of cheese and cobweb lay around in the dark, but no sign of the mouse inhabiting it. Good.

"Ugh, I remember seeing a mouse around my kitchen a while back, so that's how it got in," Maddie spits at the hole. Dust cakes the windshield as the tires disturb the settling of it. Thankfully, Jack had slowed down to drive more cautiously than normal in the darkness of the mouse hole. 

"There's a light over there, it must lead to the inside of the house," Vlad points out to the duo as Jack swerves toward it, activating the windshield wipers to get the dust out of his line of sight. As they approached the hole, a sudden, haunting echo begins to be heard.

Vlad instantly recognizes it as Ghost Speak. The ghostly tones and haunting melody surely indicate whatever ghost he's hearing is singing, albeit rather crudely for the ancient language. Ghost Speak was meant to be used in a formal manner, so it must be a ghost too young to know any.... Daniel. It has to be bloody Daniel singing in ghost speak ahead of them. The naive nerve of that boy...

"What's that chilling moaning?" Maddie asks. She and Jack don't understand ghost speak like Vlad does. Perchance they don't even know it's singing.

"Sounds like a song, but... eerie..." Jack replies, raising an eyebrow.

The ghostly moaning fills into a melody, Daniel obviously singing along to one of his catchy teen pop songs and humming along in harmony with his ghost core, his voice recognizable now that Vlad knew who was singing.

"That is a young ghost who is using the language of the dead crudely and incorrectly," Vlad answers the two of them.

"Right! You're like half ghost for some impossible reason! You can hear that melody and understand it, no Ghost Gabber required!" Jack bounces excitedly in his seat. Suddenly something dawns on him. "No stinky specter gets to haunt Jack Fenton's home!" the hunter floors the gas in the GAV and drives the three though the other end of the hole and into the kitchen.

A bright red sneaker suddenly lands inches in front of them, and the shoe is the size of the RV. The tires screech to a halt in front of the massive object that had very nearly crushed them, the haunted melody now being heard loud and clear from above them.

Jack rolls down the window to look outside at what he nearly ran into. "Great Gobs of Ghost Goo!" he shouts before moving the van out of the way of the swipe of a massive, nearly house sized broom end. "Hey uh, Mads. Danny's actually doing his chores today...!"

Maddie looks out the window too, to see her own son sweeping the kitchen floor. That would be a good thing if the GAV wasn't the size of a shoe and could easily be swept up in the mess. 

To make matters worse, the clear white chord of a pair of earbuds were sticking out of the back pocket in his jeans, and attached to the both of his ears. Even his eyes were closed, enthralled in the music he's listening too and completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Wait.... is Danny the one doing that ghost singing?" Maddie quickly realizes, watching the movement of Danny's mouth mimic the language of the dead being sung throughout the house. It was obvious that it was the youngest Fenton who was singing in Ghost Speak. "But... how?"

"Mads.... what if Danny is like Vladdie?" Jack raises the question, backing away to avoid the swinging of the broom. Maddie only grimaces at the thought. Her Danny? A ghost? No, he wouldn't be, even if only half. Sure, she had a few hunches from the beginning, but sweet and innocent Danny?

Then again, it could explain a lot. His eerie singing, the way things react around him, but he hasn't done anything evil or ghostly to her knowledge. Even if Danny was half ghost, there would be a change in behavior as his obsession would corrupt his mind.

Change in behavior, like his truancy and sudden nervousness around them. Could it be true? Is Danny a ghost? A half ghost like Vlad?

She can't be sure, and she won't pass judgement until she sees solid proof. Danny isn't any part ghost until it's proven in front of her eyes. No ghost, just her sweet little boy.

The ground rattles as Danny takes another step in sweeping the kitchen, prompting Jack to head for the rug in the living room to avoid the bristled wrath of the broom. For once Vlad is grateful for the speed this RV can move in to avoid being swept away in the ghostly melody Danny continued to sing.

The crackling bristles put the last of the dust into the dustpan, Danny finally opening his bright blue eyes as he faced away from the living room. "Alright, kitchen is all swept, what's next on the list?" he mutters to himself in English, finally. He takes the chore list off the counter and grimaces. "Vacuuming, great."

Jack swerves around the stomping red shoes as they go past him again, narrowly missing the GAV. At some point or another, they're going to have to get Danny's attention so they can help them make a new Fenton Crammer. Though it's going to be tough with those earphones in. Making noise and yelling clearly won't work.

Danny comes back and puts the vacuum down with a resounding thud and attempts to turn it on. Silence for a moment. "Crud, the ecto-converter in this thing's out of juice," he hisses. The GAV attempts to get closer and grab Danny's attention.

"Only one thing for it then," Danny stands and straitens his posture, making him look even taller from the perspective of the adults. "Going ghost!" he says rather triumphantly, before blue rings just like Vlad's snap into existence around his waist.

Jack's jaw drops and Maddie feels like crying. That was one theory she was hoping she was wrong about, but here it is. Danny was a ghost, no matter how slightly. The rings washed over his form, and turned him into a very familiar monochrome ghost with toxic green eyes.

Danny stands taller in his spectral form a moment longer before dropping the act. "Okay, where's the main converter in this stupid new Vac?" he groans as his hand lights up with green plasmatic energy.

"Stop sitting there with your lower jaws on the floor and get Daniel's attention, you two!" Vlad barks at them, shaking the both of the Fentons out of their stupor. Half ghosts can wait until everyone is back to normal.

The both of them share a glance before nodding, Jack rushing the GAV over to Danny, who was sparking up the ecto converter with his own energy. As long as they get Danny's attention, they can all resolve this faster.

Suddenly, the vacuum roars to life. "There we go!" Danny exclaims, floating to his feet. The pairs of eyes collectivley widen in turn as the younger Halfa remains oblivious to them. A sinking feeling is present among all three shrunken individuals.

"Jack, Move!" Maddie shouts, tugging on her husband's shoulders. In turn, Jack throws the GAV into a quick reverse, speeding away from the head of the whirring vacuum.

"No wonder animals are scared of these things..." Vlad mutters as the roaring vacuum loudly gains on the GAV, Danny beginning to hum in ghost again. Can the child truly be this oblivious to his surroundings if there's no ghost involved?

Like father like son, Vlad hisses to himself as he grips the seat.

*putter*

"What was that?" Maddie looks around as the RV begins to slow it's escape.

*putter* *putter*

"Are we slowing down? Pick up speed, Jack!" Vlad barks at the hunter.

*sputter* *pop!* *screech....*

"Afraid I can't, V-Man. She's out of juice," Jack indicates the gas tank meter on the dashboard, the needle in the center laying solidly on empty.

The roaring vacuum motor grows louder as the head approaches to crush all three of them, the haunting ghost song acting as a reminder of how much danger the three are in.

Vlad feels power behind his irises as instinct kicks in. For the sake of self-preservation, he morphs swiftly and grab Maddie and Jack by the backs of their ridiculous jumpsuits, phasing cool energy over them and himself just as the vacuum hits the GAV.

The thing passes through the three of them, rolling the RV over on a sickening crunch of metal and ecto energy. There's a loud popping sound, and the hissing of smoke from both broken contraptions.

Danny curses loudly in ghost speak, eliciting a cringe from Vlad. "Where did he even learn such foul language?" The elder Halfa mutters as he flies his allies to safety.

The younger Halfa, on the other hand, is overtaken by a look of pure horror. "That vacuum was brand new! Gah, my parents are going to kill the rest of me when they get home!" His eyes glow a brilliant ice blue as he begins freezing any fire left behind in the crash.

The GAV is left in an unrecognizable state with the bits of broken vacuum head around it. "He's so grounded when we get back to normal..." Maddie mutters.

"Well! No time like the present to get his attention then," Vlad changes the subject, flying in to try and get young Daniel to notice the three of them. Though it doesn't work either when a massive ice cold white glove swats Vlad away roughly.

"Stupid bugs, I don't need to be bothered right now with this mess" the young Halfa hisses as Vlad is thrown across the room with Jack and Maddie. Vlad hits the wall hard, taking the brunt of the force as they slide down on to the ground.

There's a few cracks up Vlad's spine as Jack helps him up. "Butter biscuits.... I'm not the durable young Halfa I used to be..." He groans as he steadies himself. Jack pats him on the shoulder with a goofy grin.

"Thanks for the save, Vladdie! Hey, ghost powers really are useful!" The larger Fenton declares happily. He may have a point there. Perhaps... these powers aren't as much a curse as Vlad has thought up to this point? They do have their uses...

"Halfa. Is that the term for ghosts of your nature?" Maddie cuts in. Vlad grins and gives her a nod in turn.

"It's a very old term. From before Halfa went extinct many eons ago. Even in the time when hybrids flourished they were a rare sight to behold. Paranoia of those times forced them into hiding, and many were killed when Pariah Dark came to be king of the ghost zone."

"That is so cool!" Jack looks like a kid in a candy store. "You've got to have some awesome ghost stories, Vladdie! I can't wait to hear them when we're normal size again!"

"But it can wait," the Huntress of the group interrupts again. 

"Right now we need to focus on getting Danny's attention without him accidentally killing us. So far, nothing seems to be working, so I suggest that Vlad should put some use into those powers And take us to my son's room. There, we can find something to get his attention with!"

"Great idea Mads! Think you can get us up that giant staircase, Plazmy?" Jack grins wide.

"Excuse me? Plazmy?!" Vlad hisses incredulously. What on earth kind of nickname...?

"Well you said to call you Plasmius when you look like that! I'm just making it easier to say!" Jack replies in his usual tone. Honestly, if only Vlad could break whatever rose tinted world that man lives in...

"I have enough energy to achieve that simple task, yes," changing the subject of another of Jack's stupid nicknames...

Vlad takes the jumpsuits by the back again and starts flying up the stairs to Danny's room. Its simple enough to slip through the door and return to the floor to rest. It's taxing being in spectral form under these conditions.

Now, to look for something Daniel cannot blindly ignore. The scale of the room makes things difficult, and it would be hard to carry anything down to the boy like this. It could take forever to find something to catch his attention around here.

Suddenly, Maddie shrieks.

Both Jack and Vlad whip their heads around. Maddie is standing defensive at something under her son's computer desk, something that's moving and scuffling.

Charging his ecto energy, Vlad moves ahead to see what caused the disturbance. Beady red eyes meet Vlad's own, and he's confronted with something grayish white and covered in fur.

"I think I found where your mouse went, Maddie." The Halfa states, a bit off-put by the rodent. He notices the shine in front of it. Is it in a cage? "How did Daniel hide this caged mouse in his room...?" Vlad mutters.

"Danny's been keeping a MOUSE in his room?! That young man and I are going to be having a very long talk after this!" Maddie keeps her voice pitched high without her control, backing away from the caged animal, that's also apparently decked out in Phantom-themed armor.

Jack finds himself moving closer to the cage, despite protests from Maddie and Vlad. "I think I just found our way to nab Danno's attention, guys!"

"Are you insane!? That rodent would bite your head off! Least of all go running to Daniel when it's released!" Vlad hisses. Maddie actually nods in agreement with the Halfa, folding her arms.

"No, look at this!" Jack stands in front of the mouse and points a finger to the floor. In turn, the mouse sits. He points his thumb to the floor next and it lies down. Finally, a twirl of his gloved finger and the mouse rolls over. "Danny's been training the little guy!"

"I don't know, Jack... this could be dangerous!" Maddie sighs, caution in her tone. She's still unnerved by the rodent in the cage.

"What other shot have we got?" Jack responds, tapping the cage. Sharing a look, the choice is obvious. They need the mouse to get to Danny. 

Vlad phases it out of the cage, while Jack preforms the lie down command again before climbing on to the albino critter's back.

The hunter helps his shuddering wife up as well, while Vlad elects to float alongside the armored mouse rather than ride it. Jack points his thumb up in the field of the mouse's vision, in turn the mouse stands.

"Alright little guy! Can you take us to Danny? You know who Danny is, right?" He taps the symbol for Danny Phantom on the armor, and the rodent takes off out of the room and down the stairs.

In the meanwhile, Danny finished cleaning up all the broken vacuum parts and was scrolling through his phone for the next song to listen to in order to pick his mood back up. He's still in ghost form and was sprawled across the couch, spectral tail flicking with his concentration.

Robo swiftly turns down the stairs, Jack and Maddie clinging to his back and Vlad in hot pursuit as he runs up and nuzzles Danny's cold hand, causing the young Halfa to jolt.

"Robo?! How did you get out of your cage little buddy?" Danny raises a brow, turning over and holding a gloved hand out for the mouse to climb on to. The young Halfa lightly brushes the mouse's head before finally noting two small figures in orange and blue on his back. 

Danny uses his free hand to pull out his ear buds, green eyes wide with shock as he recognises the tiny forms of his parents, Vlad flying up to meet them looking very winded.

"Daniel James Fenton, you are so grounded!" Maddie calls up at her son, whose wide green eyes fill with guilt at her stern tone, despite her size.

"I... can explain?" His voice cracks with nervousness as he shrugs his shoulders, reverting to human form so Robo nor his parents wouldn't have to deal with his cold aura.

"Wrecking the vacuum, the GAV, being irresponsible with your headphones and hiding the fact that you're half ghost!? The Phantom of all ghosts?! What else am I missing here, young man?" Maddie huffs at him, not at all intimidated that he's ten times her size.

"Uh, actually my full alter ego name is Danny Phantom-" he pauses, "Hey! I didn't wreck the RV! You guys took it with you to go get Plasmius!" He growls back, his voice shaking the much smaller forms a fair bit. Jack and Vlad clamp their hands over their ears.

"You ran over it with the vacuum and broke both of them when we tried to get your attention!" His mother corrects, unfazed. She's in full on mom mode now, and nothing can stop her. 

Danny winces. "Oh..." He mutters. "Sorry..." The Halfa squirms in his seat.

"Stop fidgeting Daniel, you're going to drop us," Vlad hisses at him. Danny gives the elder Halfa a glare in turn, eyes flashing a bright green, like his ghost self. Jack yelps at the sudden shift in his son's demenor. 

"Didn't mean to scare you, Dad..." He shifts back to the more relaxed posture, rubbing the back of his neck. He turns back to Vlad. "I'm sure you're behind whatever happened to you three anyway."

"Pinning the blame on me again, very mature Daniel," Vlad smirks up at him.

"It's a valid guess, considering it is you at least ninety percent of the time," Danny spits back with a grin of his own.

"Now, come on you two. It's obvious you've got clashing obsessions, but can we put that aside and focus on uh... fixing this problem?" Jack intervenes. Danny and Vlad share one more terse glance before reluctantly agreeing.

"What do you need me to do, guys?" Danny asks, straitening himself a bit with newfound determination.

"The Fenton Crammer got totally wrecked in the fight we had with Vlad. We need to build a new one, or at least something with similar functions so we can reverse what happened," Maddie fills in, and Danny nods.

"Gotcha, I'll get Tuck on speed dial too, he's better with machines than I am."

-

About an hour later, Danny and Tucker are in the lab building a new Crammer.

"Robo! Fetch screw!" The young Halfa calls to his pet mouse in ghost speak, who quickly moves to retrieve the item of choice. The mouse carries it back to Danny in it's paws, and receives a treat and a pet on the head.

"Thanks for letting me keep Robo, mom," Danny turns to his mother, who is standing further up on the table with Vlad and Jack.

"It's okay honey. You're little friend has grown on me, though he's your responsibility," Maddie tells him in turn, arms folded.

"I know, I know. I fight ghosts, mom. I can handle one mouse. Besides, he did save my life! I told you that story already," Danny replies with a huff, moving to use his ecto energy as a welding torch for the metal on the new Crammer.

"I'm glad we could talk things out, Vladdie. This little trip was for the better in the end!" Jack declares, giving his old friend a slap on the back.

"I myself am in no means over what you did, but I do suppose I can come to terms with it now," Vlad replies, looking to the hands he holds in his lap.

Ever so optimistic Daniel. Using his powers like hadn't been cursed to bear the burden of ghostly instinct in a human body. The boy walks that line with so much bravery and pride, he takes his eternity there as a gift rather than a burden.

Vlad doesn't know how long he'll take it that way though. Soon his so called gift will weigh on him in time, burdening him. Though maybe Vlad himself is making it out to be heavy. 

Things with Jack were enlightening. How could one man be so forgiving? To take all that he'd done as a Halfa and forgive him. Even if Jack no longer still thinks highly of him, they've started over. Square negative one, but it could change in time.

"Man, this is so weird! Is that really what happened to Dash when you met Robo?" Tucker asks Danny as he screws in a few more parts.

"Sums it up, but unlike Plasmius, I was loosing my power. It was a nightmare getting back to the Crammer to reverse it," Danny jokes, chuckling. Tucker laughs along with him.

"Rough man, really rough. But hey, you got an awesome pet out of it, Robo looks awesome in the armor I made for him!" Tucker puffs out his chest.

"That he does, thanks for help on the Crammer, Tuck."

"Any time, man. Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me!"

Jack turns to Maddie "So we're lifting his curfew so he can ghost fight, right Mads?"

"Yeah, most of the time we just need to watch the news to know where he is," the Huntress responded with a smile, looking up at her son.

"But he's still grounded for a month."

**Author's Note:**

> I get very descriptive with the perspective when writing for G/T, if you haven't noticed how much I love the concepts yet ;P
> 
> (I'll make the Dark Fic I teased on tumblr next. It's going to be called Salted Wounds, Burned Hands)


End file.
